


Stephen

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Other, Song Lyrics, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: An original song by meI did a vocal demohere





	Stephen

Stephen I know  
I can’t look you in the eye when I’ll tell you goodbye  
You’ll beg me to stay  
‘Cause you need me, you need me  
You’ll never let me go  
Tighten the rope you hold arm’s length out  
But days upon days pass, this distance that benefited us  
Is drawing us dangerously closer and closer  
And you give a tug to drag me down

Stephen, we’re being shoved, pushed  
Beaten down by their hands  
They throttle the life out as we  
Choke on the stale air of oncoming death  
It’ll pain me to leave this behind  
To cut the cord, sever these ties  
When I’ll look you in the eye to tell you goodbye 

Stephen, do you have the guts to face me?  
I know that anger lurks behind the indifferent chill in your eyes  
Do you hide it to avoid the truth?  
The plain simple fact that we’re both being used.  
Stephen, I’ve done my best and I want to grow  
Reach out, put myself to the test  
But here we walk on this flatline  
Stephen, do my words make you angry?  
Why can’t you just be angry at them, at me?

Stephen, we’re being shoved, pushed  
Beaten down by their hands  
They’ll throttle the life out as we  
Choke on the stale air of oncoming death  
It’ll pain me to leave this behind  
To cut the cord, sever these ties  
When I’ll look you in the eye to tell you goodbye 

So just bury yourself with this distance  
Trap us in your cold  
And we’ll be back to the same old  
Same old same old—

Stephen, we’re being shoved, pushed  
Beaten down by their hands  
They’ll throttle the life out as we  
Choke on the stale air of oncoming death  
It’ll pain me to leave this behind  
To cut the cord, sever these ties  
When I’ll look you in the eye to tell you goodbye 

Why can’t you just be angry at me?  
I wish you could just be angry at me  
Why can’t you just be angry at me  
So goddammit at least look me in the eyes  
If I’ll tell you goodbye  
If I ever tell you goodbye  
I’ll never tell you goodbye


End file.
